Step By Step
by TwoCute
Summary: AU ZaDR; Dib finally decides to leave earth and ventures off into the vast universe. Eventually coming across a planet called Foodcourtia, Dib becomes homeless but not job-less. The human meets a variety of species but one stands out the most, Irken Zim, who happens to be the technician at Dib's new job. Together, the two males change each other's lives dramatically.


**Hello again~! I bring you AU ZaDR, Isn't this my first one? I feel another 'Selfish' story coming on. XD Hopefully it turns out as planned and I do plan on having some smex...maybe a lot, depends. XD Perv.**

**Thanks you again guys for reading my crap! XD I hope it gives you something to do and doesn't bore you to death...**

With the last heated words in the black haired boy's head, Dib stormed up to his room and slammed the door behind him. Dib let his heavy body hit the door and he slid down it with ease.

Living in this place was a struggle ever since Dib entered school. He never got along with the kids, even before school, playing with other children was not Dib's forte. He had bigger plans and in his opinion, better things to do; like chasing baby Sasquatches. None of the other kids were into that and having a sister that hated you for existing never helped.

Because of his dreams, Dib was suffering a life of rejection. A father who was ashamed to even think of his child as his son, instead Dib was his 'poor insane son'. Sometimes, Dib wondered if his father knew his crazy son's name.

It didn't matter anymore. The decision was made as soon as he said he wasn't his son anymore.

Tears trickled down Dib's pale face. "The feeling's mutual…" he muttered angrily.

After some time, Dib finally got up and looked over to a special spot in his room. This spot was where he kept his belongings; his mobile belongs. Things Dib would need no matter what and no matter where he went.

Dib carried himself to his closet where he stored the bag and for the fourth time he pulled it out. Examining it whimsically, Dib knew this was it, despite the tears that fell fresh from his sore eyes.

Tonight was the night Dib was preparing himself for; it would be his last night on earth.

Dib held the bag like one would hold a loved one. "I'd rather die in space than die here." The human said with sorrow and confidence.

Not only was Dib an complete outcast, he was a genius. There were times when Dib could agree that he indeed was insane, times when he could see that fine line between genius and insanity and was it then that the human boy suffered his true insanity. Sleepless nights long enough to form into full blown insomnia. The numerous visits at the hospital due to malnutrition. The gaping hole filled with sadness and loneliness that made it impossible to breathe but that wasn't insanity, the insane part was thinking everything would be better after each repeated event but knowing it would be the same.

Dib shook his head vigorously. He knew not to dwell, not to get sucked into that part of his mind again. He had new hopes now, let's not crush them so soon. Dib, with his bag attached around his back, hunched over his window sill with one last look over his shoulders and into his dark, unfeeling room.

"Good-bye." Dib muttered unimportant as he crawled down his window with expert ease to the concrete ground. How many times had he climbed down that window? The human thought as he headed to his dad's garage.

Dib entered the password and nonchalantly ignore the loud noise it made. He could care more than less. But the human's eyes shined to life when he saw his creation before him. Yes, Dib was a genius and the spacecraft in front of him proved it so.

Dib touched it's surface delicately and the memories of running off to space a few times rushed through his fingertips and filled the only happiness stored within his heart. Recently drained of any real feeling, Dib could almost physically feel his heart rejuvenate at the simple touch of his creation.

With the technology created in these past few years, Dib was able to combine all his studies of space and space craft engineering along with knowledge of the technology itself and created…this…spaceship as he always called it. All the knowledge and information he had stored in his humongous head, he couldn't for the life of him think of proper fitting name for his ship besides, spaceship. That was the inner twelve year old in him but Dib wasn't that age anymore, he was 19 and still he could feel the same pain he always had since he was twelve.

Again, Dib pushed the thoughts away and crawled into his spaceship, dropping his bag beside him in the cockpit. He needed to make a pit stop before he left, forever.

Time to do some grocery shopping, at the corner store. Dib knew that chocolate bars, candy and pop were the only items that could not only last a while on earth but in space. The human intended to spend every last penny too!

The hood of the cockpit was commanded down and Dib started the engine. He had to be really, really cautious with his 'vehicle' being seen, easy enough tonight though since it was late. But then it occurred to Dib to bring his old guitar with him. He needed some entertainment.

Quickly, Dib opened the hood and jumped out, his boots making a crisp hit to the concert flooring. The human took heavy steps in stride, he had to climb up his window now. But Dib had no fear in the matter, he's done it a good handful of times and knew the right places to place his hands and feet. Like a spider, Dib reached the top of his window and since it was opened from when he climbed out, the runaway teen just slid right throw.

At the edge of his bed in case of sleepless nights, was Dib's guitar. It was his companion, best friend, the only thing there for him when he needed it to be. It was very sad but undeniably true. Dib was careful when he picked the cased guitar up and wrapped the bag around his thin shoulders.

Back out the window, the black hair boy thought as he made his way through the circular window frame. This time was more difficult than the last with his big and long guitar on his back but the human managed of course.

Finally happy with everything he had and not an ounce of sadness in his body, Dib sat right back into his ship's cockpit and drive off without a single word to anyone because he knew he had no one to say anything to.

**Thoughts? Kind of boring but it'll get there! XP**


End file.
